movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry Meet Aquaman
''Tom and Jerry Meet Aquaman ''is an upcoming 2020 American direct-to-video superhero film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and DC Entertainment based on (Aquaman 2018-film). Plot Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss and a good friend of the Mouse Queen and her troops. In this movie, he is Arthur Curry / Aquaman's pet cat and who becomes king of the undersea nation of Atlantis along together with Jerry and Tuffy undersea. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Tom's rival, The Mouse Queen's fiancé and a good friend of troops the blue uniformed soldiers mice. In this movie, he is Arthur Curry / Aquaman's pet mouse and who becomes king of the undersea nation of Atlantis along together with Tom and Tuffy undersea. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Tom's friend, and the Mouse Queen's little fiancé and a good friend of troops the blue uniformed soldiers mice. In this movie, he is Arthur Curry / Aquaman's pet baby mouse and who becomes king of the undersea nation of Atlantis along together with Tom and Jerry undersea. * Arthur Curry/Aquaman - A half-Atlantean half-Human who becomes king of the undersea nation of Atlantis. He has the ability to manipulate the tides of the ocean, communicate with other aquatic life, swim at supersonic speeds, and possesses superhuman strength, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend. * Mera - Aquaman's girlfriend and eventual queen who shares the powers. * Nuidis Vulko - Atlantis' counselor who becomes a mentor and uncle figure of Arthur Curry and the friend of Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. * Dr. Stephen Shin - A marine biologist and uncle-figure to Arthur Curry who was also a brother figure to Thomas Curry. * Thomas Curry - A noble lighthouse keeper and Arthur Curry's dad and Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's friend. * Queen Atlanna - The Queen of Atlantis, mother of Arthur Curry and Orm and the owner and friend of Toodles Galore and the Mouse Queen and her troops. * Toodles Galore - A beautiful white cat, who is Tom's wife and girlfriend and a good friend of the Mouse Queen and her troops, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-girlfriend. In this movie, she is Queen Atlanna's pet female cat along together with the Mouse Queen and her troops and who becomes the Queen of Atlantis. * The Mouse Queen - A beautiful light-grey mouse in a dark-blue dress with yellow crown, who is Jerry's love-interest and girlfriend, Tom and Tuffy's friend and a good friend of Toodles Galore. In this movie, she helps with Queen Atlanna along together with her troops and Toodles Galore and who becomes the Queen of Atlantis. * Troops - The Mouse Queen's blue uniformed soldiers mice and a good friend of Jerry, Tuffy and Tom and he becomes into Mermaids undersea. * Droopy Dog - A white bulldog, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's best friend undersea. * Butch Dog - Droopy Dog's co-star undersea. * David Kane / Black Manta - A mercenary and treasure hunter who has a flair for forging technological achievemnets such as the iconic Black Manta-Armour he uses. * Mr. Luther - A CEO and a member of the Light Order as well as an enemy to Superman. He does a cameo when meeting Ocean Master on a post-credit scene. * Orm/Ocean-Master - Arthur Curry's Atlantean half-brother and king of Atlantis and the boss of Tom, Jerry and Tuffy, who seeks to unite the seven underwater kingdoms to declare war on the surface world out of belief humanity must be perfected. Revealed to be a member of the Light Order. * Tin, Pan and Alley - Three rogue Siamese cats, who is Tom and Toodles' ex-boss. In this movie, they do a cameo with Luther during a meeting with Ocean Master Cast * Richard Kind as Tom / Aquacat * Frank Welker as Jerry / Aquamouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy / Aquamouse Jr. * Marc Thomson as Arthur Curry / Aquaman * Sumalee Montalee as Mera * Alfred Molina as Nuidis Vulko * Amy Pemberton as The Mouse Queen * Jeff Bergman as Droopy, Troops * Jason Isaac as Orm/Ocean-Master * Ryan Andes as Black Manta * Rick D. Wasserman as Thomas Currey * Glenn Close as Queen Atlanta * Grey DeLisle as Toodles Galore * Dee Bradley Baker as Dr. Stephen Shin * Clancy Brown as Mr. Luther, Butch * Rob Paulsen as Tin * Jess Harnell as Pan * Richard McGonagle as Alley Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with moderate violence, mild sustained threat, injury detail, infrequent mild bad language. * Suggested Running Times: 143 Minutes (NTSC), 138 Minutes (PAL). * Marc Thomson voices Aquaman with the voice done for Casey Jones on TMNT (2003), TMNT: Fast Forward, TMNT: Back to the Sewers, ''and ''TMNT Forever * Sumalee Montalee voices Mera with the voice done for Katana on Beware the Batman * Alfred Molina who voices Nuidis Vulko was known to'd been Doctor Otto Octavious/Doctor Octopus on Spider-Man 2, ''Satipo in ''Raiders of the Lost Ark, ''Viggo Grimborn on ''How To Train Your Dragon, and Bishop Aringarosa on The Da Vinci Code * Ryan Andes voices Black Manta with the voice done for Shockwave on Transformers: Cyberverse * Rick D. Wasserman voices Thomas Currey with the voice done for Thor on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Glenn Close voices Queen Atlanta with the voice done for Kala on Tarzan (1999) Cultural References * Jerry ponders on whethere they might find Nemo or Dory.... homage to Finding Nemo and Finding Dory Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Maxresdefault (4).jpg Release Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Aquaman Category:Horror Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:MGM Category:DC Category:DC Movies Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Characters Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:Marc Thomson Category:Sumalee Montalee Category:Alfred Molina Category:Amy Pemberton Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Jason Isaac Category:Ryan Andes Category:Rick D. Wasserman Category:Glenn Close Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Dee Bradley Baker Category:Clancy Brown Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Jess Harnell Category:Richard McGonagle